


Video chatting

by Strikearose



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikearose/pseuds/Strikearose
Summary: Technology isn't exactly most shinigamis' forte...Short drabbles about the misfortunes of a Substitute Shinigami, desperately trying to keep in touch with his lovely girlfriend, literally living in another world.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Logging in

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first part (out of three) of a very old series of silly IchiRuki drabbles. It's a homemade translation but I hope you guys will be able to enjoy it anyway. <3

**KUCHIKI Rukia wants to start a video call.**

**Accept** (Alt+C) **Decline** (Alt+D)

Ichigo slowly moved his cursor to the button that was just waiting for him, but changed his mind right before clicking. Oh no, there was no way he’d fall for that trap again. Relieved to have outwitted whatever new diabolical schemes fate could have invented just to torture him more, the high school student hastily typed on his keyboard and finally accepted the call.  
  
(16:03) **DeathBerry15 says** : Don’t touch anything this time! Do. Not. Move.  
  
**The video call has started.**  
  
No sooner said than done: the shinigami waiting at the other end of the screen was standing still in the most ridiculous position. Usually, Ichigo would have jump at the chance to make fun of his adorable girlfriend, but he had spent the last two hours trying to operate the damn webcam in distance. So, as forward thinking as he was, Ichigo instead chose to be a class act - there was no way he’d let Rukia furiously hang up on him after all of his hardwork!

“I didn’t mean it literally Rukia. And uh, um,” the red-head coughed. “Can you please relax and put your feet down?”  
  
There was a silence. The brunette slowly obeyed and sat cross-legged on what he supposed was her futon.  
  
“Can you see me Rukia?”  
  
He saw her hesitate for a moment, before she finally dared the approach her screen once again and began typing.  
  
(16:05) **KUCHIKI Rukia** says: Yes, and I'm hearing your voice too.  
  
An amused grin appeared on Ichigo’s lips as he motioned to the brunette that he, too, could see her. The redhead, however, raised an eyebrow as he noticed that she was starting to type again.  
  
“You can talk too, silly.”  
  
He smiled as he saw her obediently nod.  
  
“This... thing you gave me is really incredible! I can see and hear you. It's as if you're inside the box!”  
  
“Yeah, I know. This way, even when we’re apart we can still hang out like usual.”  
  
Rukia nodded once again and gave him a warm smile to which he replied shyly.  
  
“So, um. Is this your room?”, he asked her, scratching his cheek. Gosh, it was embarrassing. Ichigo had absolutely no idea on what guys are supposed to tell their girlfriends over Skype. Should he compliment her on this new haircut? Like, was he supposed to pay more attention to all of those details now that she was literally projected right in front of him?  
  
“Yes, it's my bedroom. Oh wait, I have to show you around!”  
  
Amazed by how enthusiastic his loving partner sounded, Ichigo allowed her to go on, until he finally understood what she was about to do as he saw her jerk the webcam away.  
  
"WAIT, DON’T...-"  
  
**The video chat has been discontinued.  
To report an error, please click here.**


	2. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for the lovely feedback I received. Here's the second part of this silly story. I'll upload the third and final part in a few days!

**DeathBerry 15 wants to start a video call.**

**Accept (** Alt+C) **Decline** (Alt+D)

The dark-haired shinigami, who was a quick learner, hastily accepted the call but soon came to regret it - Ichigo was literally on the verge of crossing the screen to strangle her out of exasperation.

**The video call has started.**

"Do. Not. Touch. It. Understand?", the poor high-school student let out a heavy sigh. "Please Rukia, don't touch the webcam this time."

"I know Ichigo, I know... But it's not my fault if your _ouebcam_ is so fragile!"

Slowly inhale. Take a deep breath. And exhale.

Keep cool. Don't get _too angry_ at her.

_Thirty minutes._

It had taken him thirty _damn_ minutes to explain to Rukia how to reconnect the device without _smashing_ the usb connector.

"Besides Ichigo, the image is not that good..."

" **Your room** ", the red-head was about to explose. "We were talking about your bedroom."

"Oh, that's right!" Rukia's eyes sparkled with excitement and she brought her hand to the webcam... Before slowly putting it back on her knee under the Substitute Shinigami's murderous glance. "I remade the decoration a few weeks ago. Kurotsuchi taichO's shop is really impressive - you can find _anything_ in there. But, I'll show you around one day. Besides, my new bed is so comfy!"

"Yeah, I'm counting on it."

Rukia blinked a few times, wondering if she had heard him correctly, and stared at her companion whose ears turned bright crimson as he understood the innuendo.

"I didn't mean it that way! I mean, I was talking about the visit!", Ichigo vigorously tried to defend himself. "You've been crashing unannounced in my closet for so long, you bet I want to return the favor and play tourist in the Seireitei!"

The shinigami slowly nodded, unconvinced.

"By the way, you know what? The other night I caught my old man trying to sneak into it so he could take me by surprise in the morning! The door's completely busted now. I have to show you a picture, wait."

**DeathBerry 15 wants to to send you a file.**

**Accept** (Alt+C) **Decline** (Alt+D)

Rukia, not that emotionally invested in the misfortunes of a sliding door (that always made the most horrific creaking sound on top of that) suddenly noticed something strange.

" _DeathBerry 15_ "

What a dumb _nickname_. Or _psodeunym, pseudonym?,_ or whatever it was supposed to be.

It was stupid. Couldn't that idiot have come up with a more appalling name?

Something like 'Stupid idiotic human boyfriend' ?

Besides, how the hell did that name option work? The shinigami was craving for a (cooler) nickname too.

"Well, are you gonna open it or what?"

The redhead was getting seriously impatient - his lovely girlfriend didn't seem the least interested in what he was saying. Instead, he saw her head slowly (in a painfully slow motion) leaning towards her screen as if she was looking for something.

Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't even have the time to protest that he saw her smiling in satisfaction.

"RUKIA, DON'T...-"

_Click_.

**The video chat has been discontinued. To report an error, please click here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya makes a special appearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's finally the last part of this silly story! I really enjoyed sharing it with you guys and reading your thoughts about it so I hope you'll enjoy Byakuya's cameo ahah!

The Substitute Shinigami sighed for what felt like the thirtieth time of the day as he looked at his computer screen. Rukia was allegedly supposed to be away for five minutes tops but, glancing at his watch, he realized that he'd been waiting for more than three quarters of an hour now. Well, on the bright side, they wouldn't waste any more time trying to turn the camera device on: Ichigo had managed to convince his dark-haired girlfriend not to touch anything (especially the webcam that'd been through enough already) and to leave it on while she was away.

After all, she _did_ say that it wouldn't take her long to come back.

But here he was, standing like a moron in front of his computer, waiting for the lovely shinigami to approach so he could hide out of her sight and keep her hanging around for at least a good fifteen minutes. Yes, the high-school student was indeed _that_ petty.

It was seriously _starting_ to get long though. The redhead was about to get up and grab something to eat when he heard a faint creaking. At last, there she was. _Finally_. Forgetting most of his resentment, Ichigo wanted to say something so they could resume on what he first intended to be a _long-distance date_ when he noticed that something was not _quite_ right.

Well, it was a Kuchiki, but not the kind he was particularly fond of.

" _Oh fuck no_."

Byakuya quickly lifted his head and drew his zanpakuto with a swift motion, ready to take on the _invisible_ intruder. Looking around the room, he frowned as he realized that there was no one in there. Not a sound, no sign of spiritual pressure, nothing. It was strange as he could sworn he had heard the voice of that damn Kurosaki brat who kept clinging to his precious sister lately. Well, it seemed that even from a distance, the redhead managed to piss him off anyway.

Ichigo, with his hands pressed against his treacherous mouth, thanked the universe for the week he'd spent studying for his exams: his desk was still overloaded with study notes, so it had only taken him half a second to stick a post-it note in front of his camera, ensuring his safety. He was good for now.

Minutes went by _very_ slowly but neither man made a move. Unfortunately, a cramp got the better of the high-school student's wrist who, defeated, was forced to lower the piece of paper. What he saw at the other end of the screen literally stunned him.

Kuchiki Byakuya - the one and only _Kuchiki Byakuya_ , the highly esteemed and respected captain of the sixth division of the Seireitei; head of one of the four great noble houses of the Soul Society, grandeur and nobility personified, was picking his nose right in front of the webcam.

One picture could sometimes hold enough power to destroy a myth. _And much more_.

And it seemed to Ichigo that he got more than what he needed to retaliate for all those times Byakya tried not-so-subtly to interfere with his relationship. He knew for a fact that the captain would be able to find a way to shut down Karakura's access to Internet if he were to discover what Skype video calls were...

So one was never too careful.

 _Clic_.

**DeathBerry 15 took a screenshot.**

God bless technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, no more technical difficulties for Ichigo at last ahah. I hope you guys enjoyed these silly drabbles! Feel free to check out my other IchiRuki short stories 'Magic Trick' and 'Over a jazz tune' :)


End file.
